


thank u, next

by attahoe



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attahoe/pseuds/attahoe
Summary: One taught me love. One taught me patience. And one taught me pain.





	1. thank u, Wendy

Thought I’d end up with Wendy, but it wasn’t a match. 

Spring of 2015 

The weather was getting better these days. It was perfect for practicing sports like footing. But this time, unfortunately, I wasn’t out to have a good amount of sport. Nop, it was a blind date. A fucking blind date, like when exactly were you so desperate for a hook up that you ended up having a blind date Sooyoung? 

It’s been a while since I met someone. Since I had a relationship. The past ones, with college boys, never gave me anything good. I never felt loved, never felt like they needed me for something more than sex. I was tired of that life. 

“Sooyoung you are going to adore her! She’s so sweet and caring, very clever too. You always liked the smarty ones, didn’t you?” 

“If she’s so perfect why don’t you date her? It’s been a while since you had a relationship, you know? There’re many boys and even girls chasing after you. What are you waiting for Seulgi?” 

The bear like girl sipped what it was left of her mojito. “I... I just don’t feel like going out with anyone at this moment”. 

The taller nodded and drank her shot of vodka in one gulp. “It’s okay, but do you know what’s not? Coming to this club with me and not be dancing by now, let’s show them who are the best dancers here!” Seulgi smiled widely and guided Sooyoung to the dance floor with her hand on the younger waist. 

Sooyoung looked at her phone one last time, checking her make up was perfect. “Ugh dumb bear and her dumb ideas that I need to meet someone...” 

“Sooyoung?” she looked up. A woman was smiling at her. Sooyoung stood up from the bench. Seulgi wasn’t lying when she said Wendy was petite. “I’m Wendy!” Her smile was wider this time. She seemed like a happy-go person. 

The taller smiled back. “Very nice to meet you” Wendy blushed, who would have known that Wendy was the older of the two of them when she looked so cute? 

The first date was awesome, turned out that Wendy was a musician, who knew how to sing and play five instruments. It seemed crazy for Sooyoung. The short woman was also pretty funny, maybe that could have something to do with the fact that she was clumsy. She couldn’t stop laughing the whole date, it was awesome. Maybe Seulgi was right after all. 

The first kiss came in their third date. Wendy invited Sooyoung to her studio because she wanted to show the girl the songs that she had been composing. It turned out that Wendy wrote the song after their first date. And Sooyoung cried because it was so beautiful, she never thought someone could actually want to be with her and love all of her weaknesses. She caressed Wendy’s cheek and kiss her, slow and sweet, exactly what Wendy deserved. The kiss ended up turning passionate, with Wendy on top of her and Sooyoung’s hands on her butt. But nothing more, they were enjoying the moment and Sooyoung couldn’t help but giggled. 

“Sooyoung, you are so beautiful...” she got those compliments a lot but when it came from Wendy it made her feel special. 

“You’re not too bad yourself” the taller closed the gap between them. 

And they spent the rest of the night like that, sharing sloppy kisses and smiles. 

Sooyoung was surprised when she entered the house. It was a mess. Seulgi was usually a mess but not that much. Something must be going very wrong in Seulgi’s life to have her apartment in those conditions. 

“Seulgi?” She didn’t have to knock on the door, she knew Seulgi’s passcode since a couple of months ago. Sooyoung was her best friend and they thought that it was the best in case Seulgi fell sick. 

Sooyoung passed by a couple of empty pizza boxes and beer cans. Her canvas and paintbrushes were scattered on the floor, she was thankful she didn’t fell. Sooyoung opened Seulgi’s bedroom door. And there she was, Seulgi sleeping with just a t-shirt on and her disheveled hair. It was such a cute image. The younger got close to the bed and shook Seulgi’s shoulder. 

The artist finally opened her eyes and Sooyoung smiled at her “C’mon sleepyhead I brought breakfast!”. 

“Ugh, I want to sleeeeeep!” Seulgi turned around, her back facing Sooyoung.

“No more sleep! You have to wake up and” she sniffed the room and her friend “take a shower, that’s for sure”.

A frown appeared in Seulgi’s face “I’ll shower but you’ll prepare coffee”

“Whatever my sleepy princess wants” and it was after she left the room that Seulgi finally stood up, making her way to the bathroom. 

“You are the worst, Park Sooyoung...” 

When Seulgi came out of the bathroom, Sooyoung had already prepared coffee and the scent invaded the whole apartment. Seulgi liked Sooyoung’s coffee the most and she was glad her friend decided to have breakfast with her. 

“So, mind telling me why your house is such a mess?” 

Seulgi just shrugged it off and took one of the cookies that Sooyoung brought “It has always looked like a mess, I don’t know why you are so surprised”. 

“Yeah, but not like this, you have to clean up from time to time” she gave one cup of coffee to Seulgi, prepared just how her friend liked it, with milk and only a little bit of sugar. 

“Have you come here to scold me about my apartment or to tell me about your love life?” Seulgi’s question was bitter but Sooyoung didn’t pay attention to it. 

Sooyoung smile was visible now. “She is... perfect, Seulgi. She wrote me a song, and it was so beautiful. She knows how to play five instruments, can you believe it?” 

Seulgi gave a half smile to Sooyoung “I told you, you would like her, see? I’m never wrong”.

“Ugh, shut up!” Sooyoung finished her coffee and put the cup on the sink. “She asked me to go to Tokyo with her, it’s a weekend thing, what do you think I should do?”

A frown appeared in Seulgi’s face “why are you asking me? Don’t you trust her?” 

“It’s not that... But your art exhibition is that weekend, I mean I know it’s very important for you and I don’t want to let you down but Wendy told me the reunion in Tokyo is also important for her and that she needed me there and I don’t know what to do”. Sooyoung looked at her half eaten croissant, she didn’t want to let her friend down.

Seulgi was surprised. She guessed she had to do what was right. “Go with her and have some fun, Sooyoung! You have to take the opportunities now, and I’ll have more art exhibitions, don’t worry about it!” 

They talked about their life and what they were going to do in the next days. Seulgi was still finishing some of her paintings and Sooyoung had to do some projects for the university. Just their daily life. 

The day Sooyoung and Wendy flew to Tokyo, it was the same day Seulgi had her art exhibition. She phoned her and wished her to have a good day. Seulgi seemed happy and so was Sooyoung. 

Wendy interlaced their fingers together when they finally arrived to Tokyo. “I’m so happy to be here with you, there are so many places I want to visit with you”. Wendy beautiful smile just lighten up her day, she wanted to kiss her right now, at this place, but she knew how Wendy felt about being spontaneous. 

The places they visited were beautiful, and being there with Wendy just made it better. Turned out the musician was also a really good photographer, Sooyoung couldn’t ask for more, could she? 

When night came and it was time to go to bed, she realized for the first time that they were going to sleep together, like in the same bed. It made Sooyoung feel anxious. But Wendy made things so easy. 

“Sooyoung, did you like the sushi restaurant?” they were both laying on the bed, facing each other. 

The younger hand stroke Wendy’s hair “I love it, everything you prepared was perfect...” She got close to her and kissed the older. Sooyoung was nervous but at the same time she knew there was nothing to worry about when she was with Wendy. 

Sooyoung was on top of wendy, her pajama shirt was out as well as Wendy’s. She kissed her neck, collarbone, and it felt so good, Wendy’s moans were like music to her ears. She could feel how wet she was, and she was hoping for Wendy to be in the same spot as her. When Wendy changed positions and took off her shorts along with her panties, she knew. 

Their first time was incredible, knowing how to play so many instruments was also beneficial for other type of things, Sooyoung guessed. And the older made her feel so special, and loved. It was something she never felt in her past relationships and it was so good to have someone who genuinely cared for her. And suddenly, it slipped so easily from Sooyoung’s mouth, she didn’t know how she let it happen.

“I love you” her spontaneous side was out again. It was like a whisper, so low that she wanted to believe that Wendy didn’t hear her. But she did. Wendy showed no emotions at Sooyoung’s confession. And the younger was so confused, she just wanted a reply, whatever. She didn’t expect for Wendy to turn around and fall sleep. 

Sooyoung stood up, looked at Wendy one last time and went to the bathroom. Tears started falling right after she closed the door, she couldn’t control them. She was just there, crying miserably sitting on the toilet. The taller wasn’t making any noise, she was just crying. Didn’t Wendy love her back? Was she just acting out this whole time? It couldn’t be, Sooyoung didn’t want to believe so. When she turned on her phone, she saw it was 2 am. She needed to call her best friend, talk to her. She needed Seulgi at that moment. 

One beep, two beeps, three beeps, Sooyoung was about to give up when Seulgi finally picked up the phone. 

 

“Okay this better be important because I was sleeping, pain in the ass” 

“I-I told her I love her but she... she didn’t answer back, she just went back to sleep” Sooyoung’s sobs could be hear on the other line and Seulgi’s heart break a bit hearing how her friend was. 

“Sooyoung... I’m sorry, what happened?” 

“We just had no, we made love, she made me feel so loved, after so many time, I felt like I could trust her. And I thought she loved me too, after everything she did for me, how could I think otherwise?” 

Seulgi nodded, she never expected Wendy to turn out that way. “Do you want me to go to Tokyo?” 

Sooyoung shook her head “No, it’s okay, I’ll be okay. I hope we can talk about what happened tonight tomorrow morning”. 

But they never did. When Sooyoung woke up, a note was next to her ‘I’m in a reunion at the moment, I don’t know how much time I’ll be out. Please, enjoy the morning without me’ and that was it. Sooyoung wanted to cry, did it really mean nothing to Wendy what they shared last night? 

She spent the morning visiting some stores and beautiful parks in Tokyo, and thinking about how wonderful would it be if Wendy was there with her, even after what happened last night, she still wanted Wendy next to her. 

Lunchtime came and Sooyoung was waiting for Wendy at the ramen restaurant Wendy planned for them. She hadn’t phoned her in the whole day but Sooyoung guessed they would have lunch there. It turned out Wendy never appeared. So she ended up eating alone while facetiming Seulgi who told her about how the art exhibition went. 

When she arrived at the hotel, Wendy was there. She was so angry, why couldn’t the musician tell her that she wasn’t going to have lunch with her? 

“You can’t escape from me now, why didn’t you come to the ramen restaurant where we were supposed to eat?” Wendy looked at her for a moment and kept working typing in her Macbook. “Are you ignoring me now?” Sooyoung got close to her and shook her shoulder “Why aren’t you talking to me? C’mon, answer me!” 

Wendy closed the laptop and looked at Sooyoung. “I have to go to the United States”.

“And? You travel a lot it’s not like-“

“I have to live there for five years, I signed a contract with a very important discography. I’m leaving next week”. 

Wendy cold tone was like knifes cutting her skin. After confessing to her, after trusting her, Wendy was telling her that she will live in USA. And she was so cold about it... Like if nothing happened between them. 

Sooyoung was collecting her clothes and putting them back to her suitcase. 

“I don’t want to hurt you Sooyoung... I know long distance relationships are difficult and I don’t want to be like that. I don’t want to hurt you”

The younger sighed “You’ve already hurt me when you didn’t answered back. I still love you but I know you won’t say those words back, so what’s the use?” She was ready to leave when she looked back at Wendy who was looking at her with so much sadness in her eyes. “You should stop being so rigid, be more spontaneous, do whatever you want whenever you want, it’s not necessary to always follow the rules”. 

And the instant Sooyoung closed the door, closing her heart too. And Wendy bursted out crying like never before.


	2. Thank u, Yeri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this fic is taking all the angst out of me...

Wrote some songs about Yeri, now I listen and laugh 

Winter of 2016 

Things changed in less than a year. My mom moved to Osaka with her new boyfriend and sold the house where I always lived. And I was left alone in Seoul with no family at all. I wasn’t really close with my mom but it was always comforting knowing that she would be there when I needed her. 

I looked one last time at the house where I grew on. “Sooyoung, it’s going to be okay, we will live together, it would be like a pajama party everyday!” 

And I hugged her because in the last few years she has been the only one by my side, the one who never judged me. “Thank you so much for letting me stay with you, I’ll cook for you everyday, I promise”. 

Seulgi gave me a kiss on my cheek. I think it’s the first time she has done something like that? I mean, she didn’t like skinship but when it was me, Seulgi could cuddle with me the whole night. 

“You don’t need to cook for me, having you there is already a pleasure for me!” I smiled seeing how she took the boxes and had so much energy even though she had been working the whole night in one of her canvas. She shouted something to our friends, Minseok and Kibum who were helping us with the move. 

“Oh, but why isn’t Sooyoung doing anything? She’s stronger than the three of us! It’s unfair!” I heard Kibum shouting and Seulgi replying something like ‘This is hard for her, don’t say such things!’ 

After taking my belongings and inviting Minseok and Kibum for lunch, we were at Seulgi’s apartment. I guess I should call it home now, right? 

I spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning the apartment with a Seulgi who didn’t help much but at least was there for helping me in whatever I needed her. When night came, I took a quick shower and I could feel the exhaustion taking over me. I was already in my pajamas, so I sit on the couch and my eyes were slowly closing. 

“Hey! Don’t sleep! We have to eat dinner!” Seulgi shook my shoulder and when I opened my eyes, she was there, with a big smile on her face. “C’mon, I’ll order a pizza”.

I took her wrist, making her sit next to me. Making her hug me. “Let’s just stay like this for a little longer...” 

A little longer turned out to be the whole night. Though, when I woke up I was in my bedroom, how Seulgi was able to take me to my room is still a mystery to me. 

I was still half sleep when I made my way to the bathroom and then to the kitchen where Seulgi was making breakfast. I back hugged her, she was surprised at first but then, relaxed. “Good morning, thanks for taking me to my bed last night...” 

“Ew, gross!” I heard someone shouting, I looked around and I noticed her, a short haired girl, who seemed like she was painting? “Is she your girlfriend unnie?” 

Seulgi started shaking her head and arms “No! No! She’s my best friend!”

“Are you sure? You’re like a red tomato right now”. She smirked and then looked at me “I’m Kim Yerim, but you can call me Yeri, I’m Seulgi’s student”.

I smiled at her. “I’m Park Sooyoung!” I took my breakfast and sit next to Yeri, who was concentrated in her canvas. It was a painting of a church, it seemed gothic. I don’t really understand a lot about art except for what Seulgi taught me “It looks beautiful!” 

Yeri smiled and kept working “Thank you! It’s taking me so much time to finish it, I just can’t get the right colors for some parts and it’s making me anxious, that’s why I asked Seulgi unnie for help”.

Seulgi who was sitting in front of us, blushed “But... she doesn’t need my help, Yeri is an excellent artist, I just gave her the colors she needed, that’s all”.

I giggled and kept eating my breakfast. After finishing and washing the dishes in the sink, I went to my bedroom to dress and go to class. God, it was a tough year. Being an excellent student was never easy and teachers expected so much from me. To be honest, sometimes I just wanted to relax and chill. 

Before I could leave the house, someone stopped me, well, a hand stopped me “Are you at the university?” Yeri looked shy this time? Well, Seulgi wasn’t here because she was taking a shower and maybe I intimidated her? I don’t know, this girl was odd. 

“Mmm, yeah, I guess you are still in high school, huh?” It was obvious since she was wearing her uniform “but now that I think about it, why aren’t you in high school? Are you skipping classes?” 

Yeri frowned. “I don’t like it, my father won’t let me study what I really I want, he wants me to take over the company but I just want to draw and study art”. 

“Sometimes parents think they know what’s better for us, but instead of being good for us it just makes us furious because that’s not the path we want to choose but the path they chose for us”. I half smiled at her, knowing what it was like to be in her position. 

“Are you a philosophy major?” She smirked and I softly hit her shoulder. 

“I wish! That must be funnier than business management” and when Yeri laughed with her small teeth showing I realized her smile was beautiful and a little childish. “Hey, would you like to meet me this afternoon at the coffee shop near our apartment? We can talk about this stuff”. 

She nodded cutely “Could you let me your phone so I can give you my number?” 

And that’s how it all started. Coffee afternoons full of laughter and talks and Yeri being the cutest person alive. She was so naive, so pure. There were times I genuinely believe that she liked me for the way she blushed when I complimented her about her beautiful face or her wonderful paintings. 

But it wasn’t until I have a talk with Seulgi when I realized that I liked her too. 

“You and Yeri had been meeting many times lately, huh?” Seulgi was munching her pringles while watching a film. 

I nodded and sit beside her. “She’s nice and funny and really cute. I enjoy going out with her”.

“Do you like her?” Seulgi’s voice was harsh like if she didn’t want to know the answer but at the same time she needed it. 

“I-I...” when I looked at my hands was like if someone has finally said what I wasn’t brave enough to say. “I don’t know”

“So you do like her” the scene was rare, Seulgi talking harshly to me and not even looking at me while doing those assumptions.

“Why do you care?” 

She stopped eating and looked any other way but me. “Because both of you are my friends and I don’t want neither of you heartbroken”. 

By her cold tone and the fact that she couldn’t look at me, I knew she was lying. “You’re lying, tell me the truth. You’ve been avoiding me for the past few days, was it because I’m meeting with Yeri? Why do you care so much?” 

“Because why can it be her but-“ she stopped at mid sentence “you know what? It doesn’t mind, you and Yeri can do whatever you want”. 

She took her things and left me there, with so many questions and a conversation we didn’t have until a year later. How would she end the sentence? At that time, I already knew, but the easy way was to lie to myself. Dumb me. 

Later that night, Yeri phoned and she was beyond drunk. “Pleassseeeee unnieeee, come and pick me up!! I don’t want to stay here, Saeron is with those boys and Chaeyoung won’t listen to me, so prettyyy pleaseee!!” 

It was 1 am. and was she going to wake up to pick up a drunken teenager? Of course she was, the thought of something bad happening to Yeri was eating her alive. “Okay, but you stay in the karaoke until I get there, huh?” 

“Yes, unnie!” 

Sooyoung sighed. It was cold as fuck in the streets and she couldn’t believe Yeri was just wearing a very revealing dress and a coat. “Yeri! You are going to catch a cold” she put her scarf around Yeri’s neck. 

The younger smiled and shook her head “I don’t think so” then she hugged Sooyoung tightly “if you are here with me I doubt I catch a cold”.

Yeri was oh so close to her body. She could feel everything against Yeri’s body.  
When they both entered Sooyoung’s car, Yeri was all over her, literally. Her hands were on Sooyoung’s thighs, shoulder, arm, face... And her heartbeat was going crazy, she hoped Yeri didn’t hear it. 

When Sooyoung saw Yeri laying in her bed, she thought the best thing to do was to sleep on the couch. But she wasn’t expecting Yeri’s hand to pull her close to her. And also, she wasn’t expecting Yeri to kiss her. 

She pushed the younger away “What are you doing Yeri?” 

The younger smirked “I’m kissing you” Yeri was about to kiss her again when Sooyoung stopped her “I like you, unnie, okay? I liked you since the first day I saw you. I like you because you are so mature and beautiful and-“ 

It was now the time for Sooyoung to kiss her. Deep and passionate. The kiss lasted until they were both out of air. The older put a strain of hair behind Yeri’s ear. “Just for the record, I like you too”.

Coffee talks turned out in date nights and Yeri sleeping with her one or two nights every week. Sooyoung felt like she could be herself with Yeri. They were dating for 4 months now but there was always something new to discover about Yeri. Everything was going on smoothly until Seulgi caught them making out in the kitchen, with Yeri sit on the counter and Sooyoung between her legs. It was too much for Seulgi. And when Sooyoung was aware of the situation she stormed out of there trying to catch on Seulgi who was already in the streets. 

“Seulgi! Seulgi! Wait, please!” she ran behind her until she was able to take her wrist and when Sooyoung turned Seulgi around, her heart broke into pieces. Her friend was a crying mess, and Sooyoung didn’t know what to do, apart from hugging her friend. “Seulgi, what’s happening? Why are you crying? We are best friends, we should tell everything to each other”.

“I-I can’t... I’m sorry... I can’t...” Sooyoung made a face but she knew this wasn’t the moment to be mad at Seulgi. But it was so strange, her best friend was always so happy and bubbly around her, she had never seen her cry. It was like if it was imposible to see her friend sad or crying. But somehow, Sooyoung did make her sad. She made Seulgi cry. But the situation was worse than that, she needed to know why her friend was so sad about, what made her change. 

Sooyoung took Seulgi’s hands that were covering her face so she could see her friend. And when Seulgi looked at her with those puffy eyes that told her the only answer she needed, Sooyoung denied it. She denied it again and again. The taller was having an internal fight with her head and heart. And Seulgi was just there, looking at her, trying to made Sooyoung understand why she was behaving like that. 

“Sooyoung...” both of them were so caught up in their little world that they weren’t aware of Yeri’s presence. “Seulgi unnie... I...” 

“Honey, you should have stayed at home, it’s cold at night”. She got close to Yeri to tried and kept her warm but Yeri backed out. 

“No, Sooyoung” the younger looked at both of them again and shook her head “this can’t be true...” 

Yeri went back to the house running. Sooyoung looked at Seulgi whose tears were dry by now. She was static, like if she couldn’t move, processing all the information in her mind. One minute she was making out with Yeri in the kitchen, the other minute Yeri was running away from her. 

Seulgi started walking, going back home, and Sooyoung followed her without saying a word. It was no surprise at all the fact that Yeri was gone. And it was no surprise either that she didn’t pick up the phone. 

Sooyoung had phoned her so many times, but she never picked up. She was getting anxious, c’mon what story did Yeri formed in her head that she didn’t wanted to talk to her again? The older waited and waited, even if her patience was running out. 

She spent her days waiting for a reply, for Yeri to say something, anything. It was almost summer, Seulgi and her were spending their Thursday night eating pizza and watching horror films. A month had passed since the last time she saw Yeri. Her heart was recovering everyday, she was getting used to it, to miss Yeri. And when she looked at Seulgi sleeping peacefully in her arms, she knew she could do it. The movie ended and she decided it was time to take Seulgi to her bed. Until she saw a message from someone she thought she would never talk to her again. 

Yeri <3: Sooyoung, I’m sorry, about everything. About storming out of there and never talked to you again, I’m sorry. I’m going to study to Japan next year, please don’t contact me again. I’ll move on, I’ll be okay. I knew you liked her for the beginning, I was such a fool for trying. Thank you and goodbye Sooyoung. 

The taller sighed. Finally, Yeri told her something. Even if it wasn’t what Sooyoung wanted. She waited and she got her reply, even if Sooyoung had some questions, specially about why did Yeri said that she likes ‘her’. Who was ‘her’? She looked at Seulgi sleeping face and then she realized, that ‘her’ was Seulgi. Sooyoung wanted to deny it, but was there any use of doing that now when everything was over? Not really. So she deleted the message and left her phone on the table. Then, Sooyoung covered Seulgi and herself with the blanket and slept the whole night with Seulgi in her arms.


	3. Thank u, Irene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the new chapter!! The next one will be the last one :(

Even almost got married, and for Irene I’m so thankful 

Autumn of 2016

Clacking sounds could be heard and Sooyoung knew what that meant, her boss was coming to her office. She hadn’t been working in the company for too long, just two weeks, but every time she heard her boss coming or just by being in the same room as her it made her feel nervous. She was beautiful, ethereal. Sooyoung always felt confident about her looks but when she met her she knew she wasn’t a fair rival to Bae Joohyun’s beauty. On top of that her boss was really kind with her? Before entering the company people told her that Joohyun was a bitch, that she treated her workers like slaves, she was a cold bitch for many people, including Kibum. But to be honest, Sooyoung never got that kind of treatment which was soothing but at the same time rare. 

“Miss Park do you have the reports I asked you to do yesterday?” Sooyoung was in awe when she saw her boss. She was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and pair of high heels. Her hair was behind her ear. Everything was so simple but she looked so good. Sooyoung couldn’t help but blush when her boss got close to her. 

“Y-yes, I do, I let it on your desk”. Joohyun hummed, checking something that looked like company accounts. 

Finally, she looked up to her, her face was still stern and Sooyoung was starting to get jelly “Can you come to my office? There’s something I’d like to discuss with you”.

The younger nodded and followed her suit to Joohyun’s office. Her office was the biggest one, she even had her own bathroom. “So, what would you like to discuss Miss Bae?” 

“Please, take a sit first”. Joohyun offered her to sit in one of the couches, so she guessed it wasn’t something work related, but then, what could it be? Her boss sit next to her, her hands holding a glass of whiskey while moving the ice cubes inside. She bitted her bottom lip and stared at Sooyoung. “You know, lately I realized that every time I get close to you, you look kind of nervous” Joohyun was getting closer, staring at her body. She drank what was left of her whiskey and left the glass on the table nearby. Sooyoung shallowed, she had no idea of what Joohyun had in her mind. The moment their bodies were touching, Sooyoung was a blushing mess. Her boss face was too close “Do I make you nervous, Sooyoung?” the fact that she dropped the formalities and used her name, made her hot. The taller couldn’t even look at her, she was afraid of what was about to happen. Joohyun put her hair aside and got close, so close her lips were ghosting over Sooyoung’s neck. “I know I do”. Her whisper was a turn on for the younger. Until Joohyun finally did it and kissed her neck, her lips and tongue leaving wet kisses on her neck. Sooyoung let out a loud moan, not caring if someone could listen to her. Finally she took the initiative and kissed Joohyun, desperately and hard. Their tongues were in a battle that both of them wanted to win. 

They only parted when they were out of air. “Miss Bae... I-“ but her boss shut her up with another kiss, her hand already on Sooyoung’s clothed breast. Joohyun took out her blazer and lowered the straps of Sooyoung’s dress. Her mouth letting kisses and bites in the taller shoulder and collarbones. She couldn’t stop moaning with the way Joohyun was touching her. 

But suddenly, her boss stopped and she almost got angry at the thought that Joohyun could let her this wet. Her boss looked at her, eyes cold but full of lust “Take it off” Sooyoung was lost for a moment but then, she realized what Joohyun was talking about. And was Sooyoung going to do it with her boss in her own office? She shook those thoughts off. The younger stood up, taking off her dress slowly, liking the way Joohyun looked at every inch of her exposed skin. When the dress was out, she could see her boss licking her lips “God, you are so hot” she kissed her again, her hand exploring Sooyoung’s skin, going through some parts that made the younger whine and moan. “Are you really that wet for me?” Sooyoung nodded. “What do you want me to do?” Joohyun was being a tease, touching the taller inner thighs but not getting near that part. 

“Please... Miss Bae...” her boss grinned.

Joohyun kissed and ducked her earlobe her hands inside the younger’s thighs “Please what?” 

Sooyoung moaned feeling Joohyun lips on her skin “P-please do it...” she sighed, not knowing how much she could bear this whole game. 

“Do what?” her boss now kissing her neck and feeling her erected nipples. 

The taller bitted her lower lip “P-please f-fuck me...” 

Joohyun smiled, finally getting what she wanted “Good girl” she kept kissing Sooyoung’s body from up to down. Her mouth leaving wet kisses in the younger abs. Joohyun kneeled down, feeling herself wet with the way Sooyoung was begging her. She took off the younger’s drenched thong and licked her lips. And when Joohyun’s tongue made contact with Sooyoung’s clit, the taller was a moaning mess. It wasn’t difficult for Joohyun to enter two fingers inside her. The younger could barely stand up with the amount of pleasure she was feeling. But it was when Joohyun hit that spot that she lost her mind, coming in a few minutes. 

When Joohyun stood up and looked at her with her cold eyes, she knew she had done something really bad. What would Seulgi say? The consequences terrified her. “Miss Bae, I think-“ it was difficult to continue talking when Joohyun’s tongue was invading her mouth. 

“Dress up, I have a meeting in 20 minutes and I need to wash myself” she gave Sooyoung a quick peck on the lips. “And be ready for tonight, I’ll pick you up at 8 pm”. 

Sooyoung liked the way Joohyun took control of the situation, of her life. Their relationship started faster than what she expected. Contrary to what many people thought, her boss was really sweet. She liked to gift Sooyoung simple but beautiful things like roses or jewelry. And Sooyoung loved it. She loved how mature and kind Joohyun was. She liked that her boss was so focused on what she wanted. Months passed by and the younger was the happiest girl alive when Joohyun asked her to move in with her. The difficult thing was to tell Seulgi. 

“Seulgi...” her friend had been distant with her for the past months. Of course Sooyoung knew why, she felt bad herself for Seulgi. Her friend was eating less, going out of home less. Sooyoung was always at work or with Joohyun so at first she didn’t notice it until the day her own friend forgot about her birthday. “There’s something I need to tell you”.

Sooyoung entered the older bedroom, examining the room. The canvas were blank. The books Seulgi read were on the floor. And her friend was sleeping. She shook her shoulder until Seulgi woke up. “Hey...” Seulgi’s voice was husky. Her eyes were puffy, she had been crying, but Sooyoung didn’t want to enter in that spiral again. 

She hold her friend hands “Seulgi I’m moving to Joohyun’s house” 

The older looked at her and half smiled “Okay... I guess I’ll end up moving to. I hope you are happy with her”. 

I caressed her cheek, and I could feel her bones, since when was she this skinny? “Why? What’s happening Seulgi?” 

She sitter on the bed, facing Sooyoung “It’s my clients, the art gallery. They fired me. I don’t know what I did... The last art exhibition went really well, there were so many clients interested in my paintings. Do you remember it? Joohyun and you were there too”.

Sooyoung remembered. She also remembered Joohyun talking to some important business men and one of the art gallery managers. She guessed her girlfriend could be interested in some of the pieces that Seulgi was exhibiting. “Why did they fire you?” 

Seulgi pouted “I don’t know, they didn’t give me any reasons. I’ve been trying to put in contact with other art galleries too but they don’t want to talk with me. I don’t know what happened, last year was such a good year, I’m glad I was able to save a good amount of money”. 

Sooyoung hugged her “You need to eat”

Seulgi rested her head on Sooyoung’s shoulder “I don’t feel like eating at the moment...”

The younger caressed her hair and gave Seulgi a kiss on her cheek “Please Seulgi, I can’t stand seeing you this way”. She could feel Seulgi’s bones and Sooyoung didn’t like it one bit. 

When they were eating at Seulgi’s favorite sushi restaurant, the older told her that she was thinking about moving to Europe. There, she could have more opportunities, but at the same time it broke Sooyoung’s heart thinking that she would probably won’t see her in months or year. It made Sooyoung think about her life, about if she wanted a life where Seulgi wouldn’t be there with her. 

“Are you happy Sooyoung?” The question surprised Sooyoung. She was, wasn’t she? Joohyun asked her to move in with her, she knew it wouldn’t take long until her girlfriend ask her to marry her and then, stop working. That was the type of life that Sooyoung wanted to have, right? Sooyoung looked at her empty dish. “Well, I guess what happened last summer meant nothing to you, then”. Seulgi sighed, letting some bills on the table. 

Sooyoung took her wrist before she could leave “it’s not like that Seulgi, you know-“

The older couldn’t look at her, Seulgi couldn’t because if she did, she was sure she would end up crying, too many tears had been shed because of Sooyoung “That we are friends and you don’t want to ruin our friendship for a fling. But you know, you always knew you weren’t a fling to me, Sooyoung”.

She swallowed. “Seulgi-“ 

“Don’t come home in the rest of the day, I’ll be packing my stuff. It’s time to move on”.

Sooyoung was static. Move on. Seulgi was moving on. She knew what that meant. Seulgi had finally decided her path, and it was moving on, forgetting her friendship, and forgetting Sooyoung. It was time to stop playing around and be grown ups. 

“Honey, what’s wrong?” when she arrived home, her new home, Sooyoung still felt her heart empty. Like if someone took her heart out and cut it in pieces. She looked at Joohyun and kissed her. She kissed her like she kissed Seulgi that summer. She laid her on the bed like she did with Seulgi in their shared hotel room. She touched her the same way she touched Seulgi. But at the end, when she looked at Joohyun sleepy face, she realized she would never be Seulgi. 

Days, months, a year went by and everything that Sooyoung thought would happen, happened. Joohyun asked her to marry her and then, she asked her to stop working because it wasn’t necessary anymore. Sooyoung felt empty. Her friends were envious of her, she had a beautiful fiancé, she lived in a mansion, they travelled around the world. She should be happy, shouldn’t she? The truth was, she wasn’t. She thought of Seulgi everyday, about her life in Europe, was she happy? Did she find someone else? She hoped she did. Seulgi deserved to be happy and she has caused too much damage to her. 

Sooyoung liked cleaning the house. It was the only thing that kept her busy so she could stop thinking about Seulgi. When she was cleaning near Joohyun’s office, she heard something she wished wasn’t true. 

“... hahaha yeah, that bitch escaped to Europe, she thought she would find a job there. I mean she did, but I should try to talk with her boss, right?” There was the sound of papers and a laptop closing. “What?! She’s dating one of the Jung’s?! God, that lucky bitch. Well, then she won’t be a problem anymore. I don’t want her near me or Sooyoung.” Seulgi was dating someone... The taller nodded with sad smile, so she did move on. “ hahahaha remember when I told her job that the dumb bitch was addicted to cocaine and even sold some of it to minors. Good old times, I can’t do that anymore if she is under the protection of the Jung’s”. 

Sooyoung heart broke seeing Joohyun’s true side. She was the one that made Seulgi go to Europe. She talked with Seulgi’s boss and other art galleries in Seoul making sure she would never have a job there. Sooyoung ran to the bathroom, locking the door and crying her heart out. Joohyun was the reason why Seulgi was in the other side of the world and she would never forgive her. 

When night came, Joohyun noticed that Sooyoung was behaving rarely. She hadn’t seen her the whole day, and usually when that happened, Sooyoung would be cuddling with her, but she wasn’t even speaking to Joohyun. “Did something happen babe?” 

The taller smiled, it was time. “So, how did you get the cocaine to guilt Seulgi? I guess it was easy, knowing how influential you are in South Korea”.

Joohyun laughed sarcastically. “Is that the reason you’ve been behaving like that the whole day? Honey, Seulgi was just an ugly flower that had to be cut of our garden. Do you think I didn’t know she was in love with you?” 

The surprised look in Sooyoung’s face told Joohyun that she had pointed something sensible for Sooyoung. “Every time she looked at you, with those eyes ugh I hated it, I hated her. I had to do it. Besides I knew that you still felt something for her. So I did what had to be done.” 

“I don’t-“

“You did, you still do though, I wonder how long it will take for those memories of you and Seulgi to be erased forever”.

Sooyoung started crying with so much anger in her eyes. The person she thought was good and caring, was actually the worst. “I’m not marrying you, Joohyun.” She opened her wardrobe, opening her suitcase and throwing her clothes inside. 

The older stood up, trying to stop Sooyoung. “Where do you think you are going?!” 

“Anywhere but here, I can’t stand the thought of being in the same room with someone I hate so much”. Sooyoung closed her suitcase, taking her phone and coat. 

“It’s freezing outside for God’s sake, Sooyoung!” Joohyun was grabbing her arms, but there was no use. 

“Don’t you realize how much harm you caused me? What you did to my best friend, what you did to me, I don’t think I could ever forgive you”. 

Closing the front door of the mansion, felt like if she had closed the doors of the prison she has been living in for a year, like closing the door of one of the most painful moments in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yes, Irene teached pain to Sooyoung hahaha


End file.
